


Don't lie to me

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pidge is written as a girl but my baby is non-binary, SUFFER WITH ME, Yeet I hate tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: Another terrible fic written by yours truly:| There are mentions of self harm so if you want me to change anything please let me know!!.Ta-daLance had finally had enough with feeling forgotten and disregarded so it's time for him to go home.But where is home?Ta-da





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had become quiet in the weeks that Shiro had returned. The team had faced down the generals and Shiro had yelled orders to Keith trying to act as the head of Voltron when he wasn't even able to pilot his own lion. Lance had stayed silent due to having a bad feeling about Shiro, his personality had completely changed making Lance just feel horrible. Lance was currently walking to Keith's room, he trusted him and knew that he would listen to him about his off feeling and that he would help reassure him that it was nothing. He came to a stop in front of his door and lightly knocked and played with the strings of his hood waiting for a response.  
  
"Come in." Keith called out causing Lance to let out a shaky sigh as he placed his hand on the panel and walk in.  
  
Keith turned around to Lance and smiled "Oh hey Lance, what's up?"

Lance responded with a small nod and began pacing around the small, empty room.  
  
"Lance?" Keith's voice was laced with concern so Lance turned to him.  
  
"Something's up with Shiro." Lance quickly blurted out and Keith lightly shook his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Keith's voice was sharp and Lance looked to the ground.  
  
"He just seems different or like something's wrong with him." Lance looked up at Keith hoping that he would be nodding and help reason his thoughts.  
  
How wrong he was. Keith's face was red and he was intensely glaring at Lance with tight fists. He quickly threw a punch hitting him in the face and Lance could feel blood immediately dripping down from his nose.  
  
"How could you say that? He was held a prisoner of course he would be acting differently. You know what? you're just insecure that you can't pilot a lion anymore. You're not needed anymore." Keith yelled out and pinned Lance against the wall.  
  
Lance felt his mouth drop open and felt his chest tighten up. He lightly scoffed and punched Keith in the stomach making him double over allowing Lance to shove him onto the bed as he turned to storm out of the room. He quickly walked down the halls to the main room knowing Allura would be there. He had enough of being ignored and doubted and treated as an idiot, he tried to deal with it for the past two years but now he was done. He walked into the control room seeing Allura standing at the control panel so he walked to her lightly grabbing her shoulder spinning her around. Lance sighed as she gasped seeing his face and tried to hold his cheek but he quickly swatted her hand away.  
  
"I'm leaving. Now." Lance managed to shove the sentence out and heard Keith yelling down the hall.  
  
"What?" Allura whispered out and narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
  
The other paladins came into the room but Lance ignored them and stared down at Allura.  
  
"I'm leaving and you're going to open a wormhole back to earth." He dropped his hand from her shoulder staring her down.  
  
"Why do you want to leave?" Allura begged as a tear fell down her face.  
  
"I'm not needed, nor wanted." Lance's voice became cold as he slightly looked over his shoulder at the other paladins.  
  
Allura let her mouth hang open but she nodded and Lance turned on his heel beginning to leave but Keith grabbed onto his shoulder.  
  
"Lance I di..." Lance quickly cut off Keith by pushing him into the wall.  
  
"Don't.Lie.To.Me." Lance growled out as he stormed out into the hall leading to the escape pods.  
  
The lions all cried out in Lance's mind telling him he was wanted and that he was a paladin but Lance didn't want to be a paladin or a defender of the universe, he just wanted to be Lance McLain, uncle, brother and son.  
  
He just wanted to be home with his family.  
  
He walked into his room and threw everything into his bag and made sure to leave behind any connections to the paladins of Voltron. Lance walked out of his room with a content sigh feeling the tension in his heart disappearing and begin to flutter at the idea of going home. He quickly made his way to the pod bay choosing the closest pod and dropped all his stuff in. He pulled himself in as the doors began rolling open and Lance let out a shaky breath out of excitement as he bolted out of the ship and stared at the swirling portal before him.  
  
"Goodbye, Lance." Allura's sad voice whispered through the comms and Lance felt himself sit up properly.  
  
When he heard her say goodbye, for the first time in two years Lance felt free.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lance quickly flew through the portal slowly drifting forward to the green and blue earth behind other familiar planets. He tightened his grip on the handles as he pushed them down causing him to rip through the atmosphere. He let out a gasp as he remembered the landscape around him and slammed the controls down diving into a forest. He shut down the pod scrambling out and dragging his bag with him letting the pod close behind him and he walked away. He stepped through the trees into a clearing and sighed out as he looked up at the night sky feeling rain pour onto his skin beginning to chuckle as he let his tears and blood mixed with the rain. He slowly began walking again allowing the rain to drench him and saw a large house in the distance.

He came to a stop in front of the small picket fence and scoffed at the ruined white paint as he pushed open the small gate walking to the front door. He lightly knocked letting out a shaky breath hearing annoyed shouting within the house and shook his head as he looked back to the yard waiting seeing a bunch of toys scattered across the long grass. The door opened behind him and a woman yelled at him as he turned back watching as her expression faded from anger to shock.   
  
"Hi, mum." Lance sighed out feeling tears gather in his eyes.   
  
She sobbed out pulling the him off the porch and tugged him down into a hug as she continued to cry out. Lance held her tightly and let his own tears continue to fall while rubbing circles on her back.   
  
"Hey, Ma who's at the door?" A young girl stepped out into the entryway and she screamed out  dropping to the floor.   
  
His mum pulled away looking back at the girl on the floor and Lance heard footsteps from all over the house quickly running to come see the commotion. The large family piled into the entryway with mixed expressions making Lance chuckle at them.   
  
"I'm back." Lance spoke up and the large group rushed at him tugging him into a suffocating group hug.   
  
Lance felt kisses being pressed all over his face and nails digging into any part of his body that was free and he laughed at the affection. The family eventually calmed down as they dragged him into the large lounge and sat him down on the couch then they sat themselves on any surface that they could view Lance from. Once everyone was settled they began yelling and asking questions making Lance just shake his head fondly. His eledest sister Veronica tapped his shoulder making Lance turn to her with a soft smile.   
  
"Why is there blood on your face?" Lance's mother quickly rushed to him and grabbed his face looking at his nose.   
  
"Why do you have scars on your face?" Lance looked at her shocked face and completely forgot the fact that he had been gone for two years and that he probably looked different.   
  
"Where have you been?" Lance's mum whispered out and Lance watched as tears dripped down her face.   
  
"Protecting all of you." Lance sobbed out and dropped his head into his hands.   
  
Lance's mother let go of him as she stood up straight and turned to the large family.   
  
"All of you to bed." She coldly spoke and there were loud protests in response.   
  
"Now." She yelled out making everyone flinch and begin filing out of the room.   
  
She turned back to Lance sitting beside him on the couch as she put an arm around his shoulders and he quickly lunged at her sobbing into her chest. Lance slowly calmed down sitting up straight as he began wiping his eyes and looked at his mother sighing out happily at seeing her again. She held onto his cheek and gave him a tearful smile but quickly became stoic as she lightly stared him down.   
  
"Where have you been?" She spoke calmly making Lance sigh out.   
  
"It's a long story." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance had been home with the McLain family for five years and had been had finally become happy again and forgot about the pain he felt from the paladins of Voltron. He had been able to see his sister graduate and be there for the birth of his niece and he'd never been happier. He was currently playing in the yard with all the kids due to the older kids working or being in school.   
  
"...9...10 here I come." Lance yelled out and heard quiet squeals of excitement from the back of the house.   
  
He chuckled and walked around the side of the house and saw two tan children quickly duck behind a tree.   
  
"I'm going to find you." Lance called out hearing the kids squeal again.   
  
He slowly walked to the tree and jumped out roaring at Sofia and Camila, who screamed at him before running around the back of the house and to the other side. Lance roared again causing the girls to scream and saw one of the boys ran at them.  
  
"Mateo?" Lance asked and slowed down picking him up beginning to spin him around along with loudly laughing.   
  
He put him back on the ground and a large group of kids ran at him pushing him over into dirt. Lance sat up feeling Mateo grab onto Lance's sleeve and tug on it, Lance looked at him ruffling his hair and smiled.   
  
"What's up?" Mateo awkwardly fiddled with the hem of his shirt and looked up at Lance.   
  
"There's a strange man at the gate." Mateo began sniffling making Lance quickly stand up and hual him up off the floor.   
  
"Everyone inside." Lance suddenly  yelled out grabbing a few small hands tugging them into the house.   
  
He pushed them inside locking the back door as he let go of the kids and carefully put Mateo on the floor.   
  
"Everyone downstairs and stay there until I come to get you." The kids protested and Lance looked back at them.   
  
"NOW." They all jumped slightly before turning to run off to the stairs.

Lance heard the kids scrambling down the stairs before the door lightly slammed. He huffed out and ran up to his room pulling open the top drawer aggressively pushing the clothes out the way seeing the dark metal of his gun. He pulled it out and quickly loaded the handgun as he turned to leave his room making his way down the stairs seeing a dark figure standing outside his front door. The man knocked and Lance squatted down by the stairs letting out a shaky breath and took aim. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The man grabbed the handle slowly opening the door making Lance gasp as the figure stepped inside. Lance lowered his weapon and stormed over to him grabbing the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall. 

"What the hell are you doing here Keith?" Lance growled out as Keith just stared at him.    
  
Keith sighed out as he raised his hand gently placing it on Lance's cheek making him step back and swat his hand away.  
  
"Why are you here." Lance asked again as turned around storming  up the stairs hearing Keith quietly rush up the stairs behind him.  
  
Lance charged into his room unloading his gun and threw it into the drawer slamming it shut and looked back to Keith who was leaning on his doorframe. Lance aggressively shrugged his shoulders as stared Keith down waiting for an answer and he just looked at the floor.  
  
"You were right." Keith crossed his arms as he sighed out making Lance scoff.  
  
Lance walked past Keith shoulder barging him as he headed back downstairs and down into the basement to get the kids.  
  
Lance knocked on the door and pushed it open and watched as the kids peered out from their hiding places."Your safe don't worry."

The kids all squealed as they jumped out rushing at him making him lightly laugh.

"All right, all of you upstairs and outside." The kids all screamed in response beginning to bound upstairs and he could hear the front door slam against the wall.  
  
He lunged up the stairs seeing that Keith was awkwardly swaying back and forth and he remembered that Keith said he was right about something. He walked out onto the front porch sitting down on the swing bench  and Keith followed him out watching him lean forward thinking.  
  
"What was I right about?" Lance mumbled as he sat back up and leaned back rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You were right about Shiro." Keith murmured making Lance scoff and let out a dry laugh.  
  
"Why are you here then?" Lance sighed out as he looked at Keith who had begun swaying again and biting his lip.  
  
"Blue and Red won't accept anyone but you and the other lions refuse to change paladins. We need you, the universe needs you." Keith tilted his head and smiled at Lance hopefully.  
  
Lance pushed himself out of the chair smiling dryly and began pacing.  
  
"Five years, it's been five years and you randomly show up on my doorstep and say you need me? No, I won't get dragged into this again, I won't let you." Lance yelled at Keith making him slightly jumped.  
  
"Stop being selfish." Keith yelled back and Lance glared at him.  
  
"Me being selfish? Says the person who was supposed to be our leader and the person I trusted to talk to about Shiro and was too selfish to even listen." Lance yelled back and jabbed Keith in the chest.  
  
"What did you expect?" Keith yelled back and Lance watched as his fists tightened.  
  
"I expected you to listen to me as my leader, hell even as a friend." Lance threw his arms up and turned away looking into the yard where the kids were playing.  
  
"I'm sorry." Keith mumbled making Lance look back at him.  
  
Lance had to admit Keith looked different and was acting differently. Keith's hair had grown out and was slightly pulled back, he now had a scar running across his top lip. Lance squinted as he noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the fact that he was heavily slouching. Keith had also managed to calm himself down before he hit someone or something and Lance looked down to Keith's hands seeing blood dripping between his fingers. Lance sighed out and grabbed onto Keith's collar dragging him inside, into the kitchen letting him go as they stepped in. Lance pushed Keith to a counter and walked to the medicine cabinet pulling out bandages.  
  
"Hands." Lance coldly spoke out and Keith lightly nodded holding them out.  
  
Lance cleaned away the blood and began wrapping his hands and was lightly muttering.  
  
"I'm very sorry Lance, truly." Keith mumbled and Lance looked up at Keith.  
  
"I got over it a while ago." Lance sighed out and Keith shook his head.  
  
"You shouldn't have had to get over it." Keith quickly snapped, Lance sighed as dropped his hand and grabbed the other one.  
  
"Well I did, I guess I kinda have to thank you though." Lance quietly said beginning to slowly wrap as he sighed out.  
  
"Why would you ever thank me for saying that." Lance could hear the self-loathing in Keith's voice so he looked up from Keith's hand.  
  
Keith looked sad and Lance could have sworn that there were tears in his eyes but he was looking down making it difficult to see.  Lance tucked away the spare fabric and stood still holding Keith's hand as he looked up giving Lance a sad smile.  
  
"Because of you, I came home. I got to see my sister graduate, I got to see another get married and have a daughter, my brother got to attend a school for music and I was here because of you." Lance felt a tear slip down his face as he remembered every memorable moment.  
  
Keith shook his head and Lance watched as Keiths own tears fell as he sobbed out.  
  
"You're right I am selfish, I didn't want you to go, I wanted you to stay. I wanted you to come back to me." Keith looked down and tried to wipe away the tears but Lance stopped him from ruining the bandages.  
  
Lance cupped Keith's cheeks causing him to look up as he began wiping away the stray tears and he swore that Keith was now blushing.  
  
Keith coughed and sniffed as he pulled his face out of Lance's hands. "You hate me, I should go."

Keith lightly pushed Lance back and turned to leave the kitchen but Lance caught his hand. 

"It's getting late and you're tired, you can stay here the night." Lance reasoned and Keith opened his mouth to speak but Lance shushed him.  
  
"I'm not blind so don't lie to me, I've spent enough nights with screaming babies to know the look of being tired." Lance chuckled as spoke sternly making Keith nod. 

Lance held onto Keith's hand for a few more moments until he heard a scream from the front yard and crying soon following after. Lance blinked and let go of Keith's hand then quickly walked to the front door where he saw Olivia trying to shush Mateo.  
  
Keith stepped onto the front porch watching as Lance began furiously babbling in Spanish and throwing his arms around occasionally pointing at the children and Keith chuckled at the sight. He had missed Lance.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I just wanted to let you know that this chapter mentions self harm and if you're unhappy with it then please give me suggestions and I will gladly change it.

Keith quickly learned that the McLain family was a big one and that he managed to show up on the busiest day of the week. It was a Friday and the McLain family would all come spend the evening and have a large family dinner. They then had to wait for the kids to fall asleep until they left and that once they were asleep they were not to be disturbed as he was warned they became demons. Keith did find the evening interesting though starting when Lance's mother came home, she awkwardly stared him down before pulling him into a tight hug. Lance's siblings were nice but they did glare at him every now and again. Lance's eldest brother, however, made Keith's stomach churn. Keith had caught Benjamin staring him down during the dinner and Lance told him that he had become 'The Man' of the household since his father died so he was probably just concerned about a stranger being in the house.   
  
"So Keith what do you do?" Benjamin asked making Keith choke on his water.   
  
"Benj...' Lance's mother warned and Keith felt his heart race at not knowing how to answer.   
  
Lance hadn't told Keith what his family knew about the space war of practically every race against the galra and he quickly looked at Lance who was gripping his fork rather tightly.   
  
"Oh wait I've heard of you, you told my little brother he wasn't wanted." Benjamin mused out making Lance drop his fork and pick up his glass as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Not now Benjamin." Lance growled out past the glass to the head of the table causing Benjamin to quickly snap his head to Lance.   
  
"He kidnapped you and didn't let us talk to you for two years and then sent you back to us saying you were worthless." Benjamin screamed out and Keith watched as Lance began cracking his knuckles.   
  
"You were depressed for a long time Lance over someone as worthless as him." He screamed again and Keith felt his heartbreak at the idea that he had caused so much pain.   
  
Lance quickly rose causing the table to move and the plates to rattle.

"It's none of your business." Lance growled out as he quickly grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him out of the dining room. 

  
He dragged him upstairs and into his room slamming the door beginning to pace around the room. Keith stood back fidgeting with his shirt as he waited for the racing and pain in his heart to relax.   
  
"I'm sorry." Keith mumbled malong Lance look up.   
  
"Stop apologising, that wasn't your fault." Lance angrily says as pointed to the door meaning he meant his brother.   
  
"He's been a real ass lately so don't you dare blame yourself." Lance walked to his bed and fell back into the messed-up sheets sighing.   
  
"I'm still sorry I caused so much pain and made you depressed." Keith lowered himself to the floor and began playing with the bright rug to distract himself.   
  
Lance quickly sat himself up and threw himself down onto the floor grabbing onto Keith's face making him look at him.   
  
"You did not make me depressed, I was depressed long before I became a paladin but my brother refused to admit it since he thought I had it easy, but when I came back he finally saw it and didn't want to blame home or school for it so when he heard about you he took advantage of the slight pain you caused." Lance stared Keith down and he felt his chest slightly ease.   
  
"So don't blame yourself." Lance said very sternly making Keith nod and gave a small smile as he lunged at Lance.   
  
Lance was slightly stiff due to shock but quickly calmed down and relaxed into the hug letting a small smile slip.

Eventually, the two separated and leaned against the bed beginning to talk and laugh but around an hour later Lance quickly threw his hand up making Keith fall silent. Lance pushed himself off the floor and moved to the heavy wooden draws besides the door easily pulling it to block anyway into the room.

Keith stared at Lance as he thought he would have gone soft in the five years that he was gone but now that Keith was looking at him he had matured. Lance sat back on the floor and watched the door allowing Keith the opportunity to look over Lance. His jaw had definitely sharpened, his shoulders were broader and his muscles were definitely apparent under the grey long sleeve he wore, Keith also was also unsure as to how he did it but Lance had became even tanner and gained more freckles. The freckles spilled over his nose, down his cheeks then dripped down onto his neck and under his shirt and Keith could feel his face become red hot at the idea that there were so many. He was suddenly torn away from Lance by a knock on the door. 

  
"Lance." Keith recognised the deep voice of Benjamin and he slightly stiffened up.   
  
Lance, however, looked away from the door into the centre of the room and his eyes glazed over as Benjamin tried to open the door but it slammed into the heavy draws.   
  
"Lance." Benjamin's voice was a loud mix of annoyance and desperation.

Keith heard Lance very lightly scoff causing him to focus on Lance's sad features.

There was a loud thud against the door and a string of swear words then heavy footsteps going back down the hall to the stairs. Lance sighed out and leaned his head on Keith's shoulder staying silent. Keith watched Lance fiddle with a leather bracelet attached to his wrist and Keith let himself lean his head onto Lance's.   
  
"How long have you been depressed?" Keith quietly asked and watched as Lance let go of the bracelet.   
  
Keith started to silently panic thinking he ruined the moment but remained still as Lance began pulling up his sleeves. There were thin lines covering Lance's wrists going up his forearms making Keith grab onto Lance's hand and pulled his wrist closer. He gently ran his fingers over the scars feeling that they were still slightly raised and Keith looked to Lance. Lance's face was calm and stoic as he watched Keith's hands carefully travel over the scars making Keith furrow his brow at the idea that himself and others caused Lance to do this.   
  
"I was happy for a few months to maybe a year when I came back, I got everything I wanted but slowly I began to feel worthless again." Lance sighed out and looked at Keith who was sadly watching him.   
  
"I can't provide for my family in any way so I felt utterly useless and began to miss the stuff I did on the ship." Lance looked up at the roof hoping that it would make it harder for tears to fall.   
  
"Everything that seemed boring before I began to miss. I missed training with you and eating all the stress food Hunk would make, even Pidge when she used to ramble on about things that made no sense. I missed it all." Lance began rubbing his eyes and Keith watched him take deep breaths.   
  
Even though Keith was annoyed at himself that he made Lance sad he was happy to hear that he did miss him in a small way.   
  
"I even miss the annoying lion chatter in the back of my mind." Lance scoffed out and looked at Keith.   
  
"I don't know where my home is anymore." Lance whispered and looked at the floor.   
  
Keith gently placed an arm around Lance's shoulder and felt Lance easily lean into the embrace as Keith slowly began rubbing Lance's arm to try calm him. He had seen enough tears from Lance and never wanted to see them again. It was silent in the room as Lance slowed his breaths and Keith happily waited for him to calm down. Keith slightly flinched when he heard a loud demand in the back of his mind from the red lion and sighed out annoyed that he would have to let go of Lance. Keith brought his arm back and pushed himself off the floor as he turned back to a confused Lance.   
  
"Come on." Keith watched Lance's blue eyes widen in confusion.   
  
Keith offered his hand to Lance who sadly smiled taking his hand letting Keith pull him up and Keith made zero effort to let him go. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lance was unsure as to where Keith was taking him but Lance managed to get Keith and himself out of the house and past his family. They were currently walking through the large grass fields that surrounded the McLain house with Keith holding his hand leading him somewhere. Lance trusted Keith so he just looked up to the stars and full moon enjoying the twinkling lights and silence.   
  
Keith turned back to Lance to talk to him but saw him looking up peacefully and comfortably holding his hand. Keith smiled as he turned back around squeezing  Lance's hand and felt him squeeze back as Keith gently led him towards the forest.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" Lance spoke up taking a few long strides to walk beside Keith.   
  
"You'll see." Keith happily replied making Lance gently scoff.   
  
Lance watched Keith relax making him feel a smirk grow on his face as he suddenly sprinted forward pulling Keith with him causing him to yelp out and hold Lance's hand tightly.   
  
"Lance." Keith screeched and Lance looked back with a toothy grin.   
  
Lance eventually slowed down once they got into the forest letting go of Keith and bent forward lightly puffing. Lance chuckled as he watched Keith fall to the ground rolling onto his back huffing out.   
  
"I hate you."Keith managed to shove out in between the pants and Lance just laughed.   
  
Lance stood up straight and watched Keith continue to suck in heavy breathes.   
  
"No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have been apologising all day." Lance joked and Keith just grunted in response.   
  
Keith quickly sat up making Lance raise an eyebrow as Keith turned around. He followed Keith's eyes  looking forward and saw bright yellow lights hidden behind large branches. Lance blinked a few times in shock seeing the red peeking through the leaves and lightly chuckled.   
  
**"Hello my other paladin."**  
  
Lance heard the happiness in Red's voice in the back of his head and felt a large smile spread across his face as he slowly walked forward. Red instantly began leaning down for Lance grumbling for him to hurry up and he looked back to Keith. Keith was still on the ground but was smiling and gave him a speedy nod telling him to go. Lance looked back to red running to her and into the lion pulling himself up to her cockpit, he stood still feeling a tear grip down his cheek as he took everything in. Lance slowly sat himself down as red sent him flying forward and he felt his heart begin to race but he soon laughed at the familiar feeling of adrenaline. Red's screens suddenly turned on making Lance look between all of them recognising the Altean nonsense and sighed happily. Lance felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back to Keith who was wearing a lopsided smile.   
  
"Wanna talk to Hunk and Pidge?" Lance felt his heart stop when Keith asked and he quickly began shaking his head.   
  
Red pulled up a large screen as Keith sat on the armrest waiting for the video to connect. There was a loud beep and Pidge appeared on screen with an annoyed glare.   
  
"I'm busy Keith what do you..." Pidge's sentence fell short as she soon realised what was happening.   
  
"Lance." She excitedly gasped and Lance heard a bunch of clattering in the background and another voice call out his name.   
  
Hunk then appeared on screen with tears on his face, Lance so happy that he was unable to form a sentence so he just smiled and waved. Pidge and Hunk took this opportunity to begin rambling and Lance took this time to look them over to see how they changed.

Pidge's hair had been cut shorter creating a bang across her face and the side had been shaved with a scar running through it, Lance could also see a scar running through one of her eyebrows. Hunk had lost a little weight but Lance could tell that muscle had taken its place, his hair had also grown out on the top and was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Lance could also see a large scar running from Hunk's jaw down his neck under his shirt and Lance felt his heart lightly ache.   
  
"We've missed you, idiot, you could have at least called once." Lance could see Pidge was mad but her voice betrayed her and Lance could hear the sadness.   
  
"I'm sorry." Lance gave a sad smile and Pidge huffed out.   
  
"Well better late than never, but I hope you know I plan to kick your ass when we see each other again." Pidge furrowed her eyebrows together and Lance chuckled.   
  
"Well, I'll start preparing then." Lance challenged making Pidge pull the finger as she moved out the way so Hunk could sit.   
  
Hunk instantly began rambling making Lance look up to Keith who just shrugged and smiled. Lance shook his head in response but quickly looked back to Hunk who had begun talking about everything that had happened while he was gone. Pidge was also kind enough to fill in the blanks since he was so excited to see Lance that he forget. Allura and Coran walked into room wondering what the commotion was as the lions were creating a ruckus. Lance smiled as they all talked to him he truly had missed their ramblings.

"Well we have to go, we have to go see The Blade." Allura called out over Hunk's shoulder and he instantly pouted.   
  
Lance could see he was about to protest but he spoke up.   
  
"Hunk you have to go, we'll talk soon. Go protect the universe." Lance winked at him and he smiled.   
  
"All right bye." Hunk leaned forward making the video cut off and Lance slouched down into the chair.   
  
"Thank you Keith, I really needed that." Lance looked up to Keith  watching as a smile and small blush spread across his face.   
  
"Anything for you." They sat in silence hearing red grumble in annoyance as she sent the chair flying back.   
  
Keith ended up falling into Lance's lap making their faces both light up red and Keith quickly pushed himself up making his way down the lion, Lance sat still in the chair trying to process the situation.   
  
**"My paladin missed you blue."**   
  
"I missed them too." Lance spoke out and red growled out annoyed that he didn't listen.   
  
**"He missed you because he likes you."**  
  
Lance felt as if his face was on fire and began tugging at his shirt to try to cool him down. He quickly stood up hoping to leave the conversation and made his way down the ramp but red quickly stood up as he latched onto her jaw.   
  
**"You like him also, I can hear your thoughts remember."**   
  
Lance huffed out in annoyance and yelled out in his mind.   
  
"Put me down."   
  
Red grumbled again but dropped back down allowing to Lance run away as she stood up and shut down.   
  
"What was that about?" Keith walked over to Lance and tilted his head innocently.   
  
"Not sure." Lance felt a little bad for lying, he had always hated it.   
  
The conversation quickly ended as Lance looked up at the sky seeing that the trees had a gap between the leaves and the light of the moon was above the two of them. Lance sighed out as he dropped to the floor laying back into the grass and felt Keith lie close to him.   
  
"How are your hands?" Lance looked over to Keith who lifted his hands over his face.   
  
"I think they're fine, they don't hurt." Keith sounded sceptical and Lance scoffed.   
  
Lance and Keith stayed outside that night enjoying the stars and talking as if nothing had ever happened. The temperature slowly dropped over the hours and Keith eventually cuddled into Lance due to him being a human furnace which allowed Lance to slowly run his fingers through Keith's hair as he slept. Red reminded Lance that she was able to hear what he was thinking and he sighed out in defeat. He really did like Keith.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance woke up to the sun above them and to birds flying over the treetops. He sighed out as he looked down to Keith who was tightly curled into his waist and he chuckled. He carefully sat up beginning to stretch feeling his joints crack as he looked up to red who was grumbling out of disgust at him and he scoffed. He pushed himself onto his knees slowly beginning to slip his hands under Keith gently pulling him into his chest and standing up. Keith was surprisingly light for Lance but he could easily feel his muscles and was slightly confused but turned away from red leaving the small forest.

The walk back to the house was a peaceful one but Lance's mind was anything but, all he could think about was Keith and his feelings and how he denied his sexuality for years. But now with Keith in his arms, he was ready to accept it. The sun had fully risen and Lance could now see the house and the messy white picket fence. Lance sighed as he felt hollowness in his chest looking at his home. Lance felt Keith shift in his arms causing Lance to watch as Keith snuggled into his chest and he smiled wondering if this was a bonding moment for the two of them. Lance heard a slam of a door and he looked up to his house seeing a few cars pulling into the driveway and his family pilling out. As he got closer he was able to see that they were wearing the same clothes from the night before. He watched as his mother paced back and forth in the garden causing him to slightly speed up making sure not to wake Keith.   
  
"He couldn't have just disappeared again." Benjamin yelled out and Lance felt panic in his chest beginning to rise.   
  
His mother spun around to Benjamin and Lance could tell she was about to yell back but quickly focused on Lance who was nearing the fence.   
  
"Lance?" She called out to him making everyone to spin towards   him.   
  
They tried to rush at him making him pull Keith closer and turn away slightly as he closed his eyes waiting for impact but nothing happened. He slowly looked back at them seeing that his mother was at the fence gate holding out her arm stopping everyone from pushing him over. He walked through the open gate slightly nodding at his family as he walked to the house and awkwardly opening the door. He sighed out as he walked upstairs to his room gently laying Keith on his bed and sat beside him pulling the blankets over him.

Lance heard aggressive mumbling coming from downstairs and he sighed out annoyed. His family already caused problems last night and Keith managed to make him feel better but now his family was making him feel terrible again without even speaking to him. He stood up walking back out to the hall and downstairs to face his family. 

"He can't stay here, look what happened when he was here for a few hours." Benjamin yelled from the lounge and Lance huffed out.   
  
He leaned on the door frame and stared down his brother as the room quickly fell silent and as Benjamin's face became stoic.   
  
"He'll kidnap you again Lance, he can't stay." Benjamin explained making Lance scoff and kiss his teeth as he began pacing around the room.   
  
"You do realise I left because I wanted to. I knew exactly what was going on and that I probably wouldn't be able to contact you or see you ever again." Lance yelled out as he looked at his brother.   
  
Benjamin was about to talk but Lance cut him off. "And technically I kidnapped him, it was up to me if we left and I chose to go."   
  
The room fell silent again as Lance looked at his stunned family and he huffed out again.   
  
"Just take your kids home, I don't want to talk about this anymore." He sighed out as he walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water.   
  
Lance slowly drank it trying to calm down but even the footsteps of his family pissed him off causing him to slam the cup down onto the counter causing it to break and dig into his hand. He turned his palm up looking at the blood pooling in his hand and he sighed out in annoyance. His mother silently walked in turning Lance around taking his hand in hers inspecting it.   
  
"Up." She calmly commanded and patted a clean section of the countertop.   
  
He did as told and sat patiently as his mother grabbed the same supplies he used on Keith yesterday. She carefully lifted his hand using a pair of tweezers to slowly pull out the glass, luckily the glass broke into large fragments making it easy to pull them out.   
  
"Sorry for breaking the cup." Lance quietly spoke up and his mother looked up at him with a soft smile.   
  
"Glass always breaks darling, plus I don't think you broke it on purpose." Lance was unsure as to how she did it but even though she was being perfectly reasonable he felt guilty and felt a tear slip down his cheek.   
  
"Why are crying?" She chuckled as she lightly caressed his face along with wiping away the tear.   
  
"It's just... I love you Ma." He sniffled and she chuckled again.   
  
"I love you too." She gave him a large smile and started wrapping his hand as the two fell into a comfortable silence.   
  
Lance could hear car doors slamming outside along with the engines starting up and gravel being tossed up as the cars lurched away from the house. Lance sighed out as he looked out the window seeing the dust slowly settling.   
  
"Go check on your friend, I'll clean this up." She spoke up and Lance slowly nodded pushing himself off the counter.   
  
She turned away and Lance quickly grabbed her hand making her turn to look at him and he looked at the floor.   
  
"Ohh you're such a baby." She joked and pulled him down into a hug.   
  
Lance hugged her tightly before  sighing out as he pulled back, she grinned as she grabbed his ear pulling him out of the kitchen making him yelp.   
  
"Go." She demanded and Lance slowly rubbed his ear.   
  
"Alright but that hurt." He complained and she let out a loud laugh.   
  
"You're in more pain from me pulling on your ear then the glass stuck in your palm." She questioned and stared at him.   
  
"Yes." He complained and she shook her head and turned away.   
  
He began to walk away and looked back at her smiling and headed upstairs to see if Keith had woken up yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance quietly walked upstairs to his door taking in a deep breath, this was a familiar moment for Lance, one that caused him to come home before but now he didn't know where he belonged.  
  
He raised his fist gently knocking on the door. "Keith?" Lance called out but no noise came from the other side of the door.  
  
He sighed as he opened the door slowly looking into the room. Keith was still in bed sleeping, Lance walked over to him gently sitting on the bed hoping not to disturb him. Now that he was closer Lance could hear Keith's ragged breathing as he carefully moved Keith's sweaty hair away placing his hand on his forehead. Keith's face was extremely hot and sticky making Lance let out a empathetic sigh as he guessed he had a fever. He rose from the bed walking out of his room crossing the hall to the bathroom finding a face cloth then soaking it in cold water. He squeezed out the rest before he quickly made his way back to Keith placing the towel on his forehead feeling Keith lean into his hand. Lance pulled down the blanket gently pulling Keith to sit up awkwardly as began removing his jacket.  
  
"Lance." Keith mumbled to Lance as he carefully lay him back down.  
  
"What's up?" Lance asked as he readjusted the towel on his face and gently caressing his face.  
  
Keith stayed quiet making Lance squint at him confused but slowly realised that he was talking in his sleep, Keith was dreaming about him. A blush grew on Lance's face and he was so damn happy that Keith was asleep.  
  
It was late afternoon judging by the light that was streaming into the room and Keith had been asleep all day as Lance took care of him, he was currently sat in the floor leaning against the bed slowly falling asleep.  
  
There was a light knock at Lance's door as his mother called out to him. "Lance, can I come in?"  
  
Lance rubbed his face as he quietly stood up opening the door and lazily smiling at her. He walked back to the bed sitting down next Keith taking the towel and softly dunking it into a bowl of cold water on the side table before carefully laying it back on Keith's face. Lance felt the bed sink under him as she sat down making him look back to her.  
  
"Just came to check on you two." She smiled making Lance nod softly as looked back to Keith.  
  
"You care about him, don't you?" She spoke up again making Lance stiffen up.  
  
"Well yeah, he's my friend." Lance finally spoke avoiding her eyes as he kept looking at Keith.  
  
"No, he's not." His mother urged making Lance snap back to look at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keith  
  
Keith slowly stirred awake feeling something wet on his face and that his body was on fire, he also could feel that someone was shifting around beside him.  
  
"Well yeah, he's my friend." Keith could now tell that it was Lance above him and that his voice was shaky meaning he was nervous.  
  
"No, he's not." He could hear the thicker Cuban accent of Lance's mother as she responded to him.  
  
"What do you mean he's not my friend?" Lance sounded angry as Keith felt him turn away lomg with hearing Lance's mother lightly chuckled.  
  
"When someone hurts you the way he did they aren't your friend anymore, but he came to you and you forgave him it then tells me that he means more to you." She explained as Keith kept his eyes closed.  
  
"I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore then." Lance gave in and Keith could hear the slight happiness and fear in his voice.  
  
"Mom...Keith means more to me than my friend." Lance quickly sniffled and Keith felt the bed shift under him, Lance remained quiet for a moment but he shakily spoke again. “I’m bi Ma.”  
  
The bed shifted again and Keith desperately wanted to hold onto Lance but he felt as if his limbs had been turned to stone and that a heavy weight was on his chest keeping him from sitting up.  
  
"I love him and I don't know what to do." Lance sobbed out and Keith felt his heart ache but the heavy weight of sleep took him over stopping him from holding Lance.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance was absolutely tired after the amount of tears and emotions that he had experienced in the past two days and he was absolutely ready to pass out. He was also so happy that his Mom was happy with him being bi so the adrenaline from coming out to her was still coursing through his veins causing him to stay awake, along with the fact that Keith was still asleep breathing terribly. There was a knock at the door as it was slowly pushed open as Lance's mother stepped into the room.  
  
"You need to go to sleep." She scolded as she walked over to Keith placing a tray down on the bedside table.  
  
"I can't, Keith's still too sick to leave alone." Lance grumbled out rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I can take care of him." She insisted as she stared him down.  
  
Lance opened his mouth to talk but she beat him to it. "I've taken care of five of my own children and at least another ten grandchildren. Go to bed." She lightly snapped making him sigh out.  
  
"Fine, all right...just call me if he wakes up." He groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and walked to the door.  
  
He looked back one more time watching as his mother began fixing the sheets and towel that lay on Keith making Lance sigh out contently knowing that she would take care of Keith. Lance headed downstairs to the lounge flopping down onto the couch feeling is stiff joints crack into place and he sighed out happily. He felt sleep tugging at his eyelids and the rest of his body so he let it take him but the sudden roaring of red in the back of his mind caused him to suddenly sit up.

He felt his heart race in his chest as he sighed out annoyed and dropped back into the cushions. Red kept grumbling and Lance flipped onto his stomach hoping that red would get the idea that he wanted to sleep. He groaned into the pillow as he gave in to red pushing himself to stand up. He walked to the dining room where his jacket lay over the back of the chair. He pulled on the familiar green jacket and walked to the front door pulling it open.

It was now dark outside and the stars overhead twinkled making Lance want to sleep but walked out into the cold night anyway. He strolled into the forest and he began sarcastically thinking if he should just move out here since he always ended up here. He walked into the clearing where red sat and she was already leaning down for him, yelling at him to move his ass. He did as told speeding up and climb up into the cockpit of the lion and immediately sitting himself down as he flew forward as the chair locked into place. A screen pulled up and a video connected. 

  
"Keith we need... Lance where's Keith?" Allura yelled out and braced as an explosion hit the ship.  
  
"He has a fever, why what's going on?" Lance's sleepiness instantly faded away as he felt a more mature version of himself take control.  
  
"We need another lion Ahhhh." She screamed out as the video cut to black, Lance felt his eyes widen as his heart hammered against his ribs.  
  
"Can you open a portal?" Lance yelled out and red happily grumbled as she took off.  
  
Lance took over the controls and felt his muscles begin to work on their own to make himself and red fly faster.

The stars and planets were suddenly surrounding him as the portal was swirling before him and he felt a familiar rush. He further pushed the pedals down speeding through the portal coming out on the other side seeing the castle and a large fleet of Galran ships targeting the paladins. The blue lion suddenly began talking in his mind and he felt himself connect to the other paladins. A small battleship flew past him targeting the ship and Lance chased after it, grabbing it in reds jaw, crushing it and throwing it away. Lance quickly flew to the ship docking and red let him down.  
  
"Lance." There was a scream from the large hanger doors and Lance watched as a blur of green rushed at him.  
  
He fell to the floor letting out a grunt beginning to chuckle as Pidge squeezed the air out of his lungs. She then leaned back up, smiled and punched him in the face making him yelp out.  
  
"What the hell." Lance yelled out holding a hand to his nose which luckily wasn't bleeding.  
  
"I told you I was gonna kick your ass when I saw you again." Pidge moved to sit on her knees and Lance stared at her.  
  
"I thought you were going to punch me on the arm." Lance complained as he dropped his hand from his face.  
  
"Hitting your arm wouldn't get my point across." She innocently smiled making Lance chuckle and ruffle her hair.  
  
He pushed himself off the floor offering a hand to Pidge and she roughly grabbed his hand pulling herself up.  
  
"You're not a little gremlin anymore." Lance told her as she stood up straight.  
  
Pidge smiled at the comment as she was only a head shorter than Lance instead of just above waist height. Hunk suddenly burst into the room and Lance braced himself as Hunk pulled him off the floor into a hug. A sudden blast pulled the trio out of the moment making Lance slightly frown as they looked to one another.  
  
"Let's go kick ass." Lance spoke up making Hunk and Pidge smile and nod as they ran out of the hanger to their lions.  
  
Lance ran over to a small room off the side of the hanger seeing his blue paladin armour in its stand making him smile as he started pulling off his regular clothes and tug on the armour. He turned to the mirror to quickly check himself out and he saw the smile grow on his face. He gave himself a sharp nod before running out into the hanger hearing red happily grumble and he scoffed.  
  
"Let's go girl."


	10. Chapter 10

Keith let out a painful groan as he began feeling the effects of a headache taking over his mind, he also felt the sheets that were on him sticking to every part of open skin along his arms and neck. He wildly began kicking his feet slowly pulling the sheets down his body and he sighed once his arms were free. He flipped over shoving his face into the pillow inhaling Lance's scent then sighing out sadly. There was a light knock at the door and Keith grunted loudly as he was too lazy to form a coherent sentence to let someone into his room.   
  
"How are you feeling." Keith's heart began racing in his chest not recognising the voice in his room and he quickly pushed himself up.   
  
He felt his cheeks flush as he watched Mrs McLain make her way over to him and sit on the bed beside him. He slowly looked around the room finally realising that it was in fact not Lance's old room in the castle but rather his very lived in current room. He felt a cold hand press against his forehead and he unintentionally leaned into it hearing the soft chuckle of Mrs McLain.   
  
"Thanks Mrs McLain." Keith softly mumbled feeling another hand gently push against his cheek lightly guiding his face up to look at her.   
  
"Please call me Isabella." She happily told him and Keith gulped but gently nodded anyway.   
  
"How about you take a shower and come sit in the kitchen with me?" Isabella smiled and Keith felt his heart melt so he quickly nodded causing her smile to grow larger.   
  
"Wonderful I'll see you soon." She turned to walk away but quickly gasped and turned back to Keith.   
  
"Oh, and just change into some of Lance's clothes." Isabella pointed to the draws near the door and Keith smiled.   
  
"Will do." He responded croakily and she squinted at him.   
  
"I'll have some soup ready for you downstairs." Before Keith could protest she spun on her heel and left the room leaving Keith in silence.   
  
He let out a long shaky breath that he hadn't realised he was holding and slowly began pushing himself off the bed. He walked to the instructed draws pulling them open and randomly pulling out clothes. He walked out of Lance's room crossing the hall to the bathroom quietly shutting it behind him. He looked around the room seeing a towel set out on the sink with a note on top.   
  
"For Keith" - Lance   
  
Keith smiled at the messy and curly writing of Lance and felt his cheeks flush for no good reason. He sighed as he stripped then stepped into the shower lightly glaring at the layout of it but eventually figured it out and felt a stream of water hit the top of his head making him look up enjoying the feeling. Keith quickly washed himself, stepped out and tugged the towel off the counter watching as the note fell to the floor, he felt his heart tighten at the idea of the note getting ruined even if it didn't mean much. He stepped out quickly wrapping the towel around himself and aggressively wiped his hand on the towel to dry it as carefully picked up the note placing it back on the counter. Keith changed into Lance's clothes and he recognised the smell of the body wash he just used to be Lance's once he pulled on the clothes. He looked at the steamed mirror wiping it down it seeing his tired reflection staring back at him. He huffed out as he walked out of the bathroom heading downstairs to the kitchen. He began swaying in the doorway watching as Isabella slowly danced around the kitchen humming to the music playing over the radio. Keith chuckled making Isabella turn around giving him a large grin.   
  
"Come, come." She patted the edge of the counter as Keith stepped into the kitchen and jump up to sit near the stove where a pot was lightly bubbling.   
  
"Your soup is not done yet, but I have made some cookies." She turned to oven pulling out a tray and stood in front of him expectedly.   
  
"Aren't they still hot?" Keith looked from her face back down to the tray.   
  
She shook her head pushing the tray closer to him and he sighed out as nodded carefully picking one up as she quickly spun away placing the tray back into the oven. He took a bite groaning and pushing himself off the counter pulling out the tray and returning to his spot. Isabella chuckled but didn't protest as she moved back to the pot on the stove beginning to stir.   
  
"So where's Lance?" Keith spoke through the cookies watching Isabella carefully.   
  
"Not sure." She told him as she pulled out a small jar sprinkling the contents into the pot.   
  
Keith swallowed hard beginning to heavily cough partially due to large chunks of cookies and his raging cold.   
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?" He gasped out watching her again.   
  
"I told him to go to bed two days ago and he's been gone since." Isabella spoke nonchalantly as she stepped away grabbing bowls.   
  
"And you haven't looked for him?" Keith yelled out throwing his arms up.   
  
Isabella just slightly looked up at him and side-eyed him and Keith felt himself shrink at the idea of making her mad.   
  
"I've been preparing for this since he came home." She calmly spoke as she placed a bowl into his hands.   
  
She walked out of the room and Keith kept on her heels as she walked to the dining room.   
  
"I'm still confused." Keith carefully put his bowl down as he sat opposite her.   
  
"The moment he told me that he wanted to go to attend the garrison and when he came back telling me he was part of a space war I began preparing for him to leave again." Isabella leaned down to her bowl and began eating.   
  
Keith sat still looking down beginning to fiddle with Lance's shirt. "How long have I been asleep?"   
  
"Two or three days. Lance brought you home and was taking care of you until he disappeared." Keith looked up at her seeing she was smiling at him and he felt his cheeks flush.   
  
"He took care of me?" Keith smiled also as he began eating sighing at the amazing taste and wondering how she was capable of making food taste so good.   
  
"Yes, and he loves you." She very blandly confessed and Keith slightly choked begging to cough once again.   
  
"What." He managed to force out a response after chocking for the second time in the past few minutes.   
  
She looked up at him placing her hands on the table lacing her fingers together and watching him.   
  
"He confessed to me while you were asleep and I’m so very proud of him." She smiled and Keith brought his hands down into his lap rubbing them together.   
  
"So it wasn't a dream then." Keith mumbled avoiding eye contact with Isabella.   
  
"Yes, but what I now need to know is if you feel the same way." Her voice was very stern and Keith stiffened.   
  
"Why." He mumbled again lightly flicking his eyes up to look at her.   
  
"I need to know so that I can either say goodbye or convince him to stay." She began eating again and Keith watched her.   
  
"What do I have to do with this?" He spoke up and she looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Because I refuse to let my boy have his heart broken again so if you don't love him I will make him stay." She somehow managed to sit up straighter and Keith felt himself sink further down into the chair.   
  
Keith sat silently for a few minutes throwing ideas around his head trying to solidify his feelings. He thought back to the moment Lance left remembering how heartbroken and mad he was at himself but he convinced himself that he was right about Shiro. Then once he found out that Shiro was a clone a few months ago he felt so betrayed and alone so he began yearning for Lance to be with him so he began sleeping in his room. Then when he saw Lance a few days ago he felt so happy and in pain but as the hours went on and Lance said he forgave him, he wanted to cry out of joy.   
  
"Yes, I do love him." Keith stood up walking around the table taking Isabella's hands in his.   
  
"And I really want him to come home with me, so if it's all right with you I'll ask him to come back with me and I will ask him to date me." He looked her in the eyes feeling his whole body shaking at the idea of Lance being in his life again.   
  
Isabella smiled sadly nodding taking one of her hands back and carefully placing it on his cheek.   
  
"Yes, you can take my son with you, but I expect you and trust you to take care of him." Keith could see the tears in her eyes as he dropped to the floor resting his head on her knees as she gently rubbed circles on his back. 


	11. Chapter 11

Keith and Isabella had spent the rest of the day bonding and discussing their love for Lance along with joking about how the future wedding of Lance and Keith must be held on earth, however Keith could see the glint of seriousness in her eyes. Over the hours though Keith watched as Isabella slowly began fidgeting and slightly pulling at the treads of the cushions, couch, and her dress.

The two of them were currently sitting in the lounge watching a bunch of films that had been released after Keith left earth. He had realised a long time ago that even though she had been preparing for Lance to leave she was extremely stressed about the lack of contact with her son.

During the night Lance and Keith slept outside Lance rambled about Isabella and how wonderful of a woman she was and how when someone was sad it or when she was stressed she would run her hands through people's hair. So Keith gently pulled his hair of his loose ponytail and gently lay down placing his head onto her lap. She slightly stiffened when he first lay down but her hands quickly made their way into his hair and he now understood why Lance absolutely adored people playing with his hair, especially Isabella.

Night quickly came and Isabella had fallen asleep and Keith gently lay her down on the couch as he stood up deciding to sit outside for a while. He sat outside on the swing bench listening to the quiet chirps of crickets and soft whistle of the autumn breeze, it wasn't ofeten that the red paladin had the opportunity to sit outside and forget about his problems. He soon let out a sigh knowing red would be disappointed at him for not taking care of himself so he called out to her to apologize but she wasn't responding. He walked back inside with a new tenseness running through his veins as he peered into the lounge seeing  Isabella peacefully sleeping on the couch. Keith looked around the room quickly spotting a blanket laying in the corner so he went and grabbed it gently laying it over her. She slightly snuggled into the warmth of the blanket causing him smile as he turned and walked upstairs grabbing his coat and shoes. He walked back downstairs and was about to leave but stopped in his tracks deciding he would like to avoid making Isabella have a stressful breakdown. He quickly walked into the kitchen finding a shopping list and wrote down a note for Isabella if she woke up.  
  
'I've gone for a walk, I'll be back soon - Keith'  
  
He walked back into the lounge placing the note on the table then turned to leave the room heading to the front door and out of the house into the large grass fields. Keith brought his hands up to face breathing into his hands watching as his warm breath swirled around his hands, he seriously wished that Lance was here holding his hand to keep him warm like a few nights ago. He wandered into the forest waiting for red to grumble and yell at him for not talking to her but his mind stay silent causing Keith's heartbeat to pick up. He rushed into the clearing waiting for the familiar yellow lights to appear but only the only thing he could see was the mist from his heavy breathing. The icy air pierced his lungs and he wished that for red was just pranking him but the clearing stayed silent making Keith fall to the ground terrified. He knew that Lance must have taken her but why he did it was the reason Keith was panicking. Keith slowly stood up taking a few deep breaths calming his nerves, Lance would have done this for a reason so he just needed to have faith that Lance would come back to him. He sniffed and rubbed his face deciding to head back to the McLain house while he pulled his jacket closer to him.

The walk back to the house was just as painful as waking up that morning had been, his chest was on fire, his head ached and he just wanted to pass out or eat Isabella's soup. The sight of the large, worn down house made his heart flutter so he ran the rest of the way desperately wanting the warmth of the indoors. He carefully walked up the front steps quietly opening the front and door slipping in. He looked into the lounge noting that Isabella was no longer on the couch and the note on the table was now folded.  
  
'All right, I'm heading up to bed. Just sleep in Lance's bed. - Isabella'  
  
He sighed out beginning to carefully walk upstairs to avoid waking up Isabella.


	12. Chapter 12

Keith entered Lance's room feeling odd being in the room without him and felt an ache in his heart. Knowing that Lance was here with Keith was the only thing that had really helped him sleep for the past few days. He sat on the bed taking in the foreign and lonely room and began slightly panicking, he recently hated being alone due to the whole Shiro situation. Keith pushed himself off the bed pulling off his jacket and shirt glaring at the wound that started from his collarbone and travelled down above his heart. The top of the burn began with fingertips ending with a palm, seeing it caused Keith to start breathing heavily as he fell back to the bed slipping down the edge of it. He dropped his head down onto his legs trying to focus on his breathing and stopping the tears that were currently streaming. He didn't realize how loudly he was breathing until a pair of arms silently wrapped around him and he clung to them.   
  
"You're all right." Isabella's soft voice mused in Keith's ear and a hand carefully began running through his hair.   
  
Keith let out a loud sob clinging harder to Isabella as he felt a warm liquid dripping through his fingers. He gasped pushing her away as he shuffled across the floor into the corner. He looked up to Isabella whose arm was now dripping with blood making him sob out an apology. He watched as she calmly walked out of the room, across the hall pulling bandages out the drawers. She walked back into the room trying to get closer to Keith but he pulled up his legs trying to close himself off.   
  
"Please don't, I don't want to hurt you again." Keith wailed as he dropped his head down to his knees.   
  
There was a soft laugh making Keith look up to Isabella shocked that she could even laugh in a moment like this. She walked over to him dropping to her knees taking Keith's hands in hers, she flipped his palm placing the bandages in his hands.   
  
"When I told you I trusted you to take care of Lance, I also trust you to care of me." She widely smiled carefully lifting her arm to him.   
  
He smiled as he shakily took her arm in his hands beginning to wrap it up.   
  
"I wasn't aware that you were different." Isabella spoke up making Keith look at her confused.   
  
"What do you mean?" Keith felt his heart race as he was still unsure of what Lance had told her.   
  
"You have claws and your eyes are glowing yellow." She sarcastically and calmly told him, still softly smiling.   
  
"I am different but I didn't know my eyes glowed." Keith told her and she nodded.   
  
He finished wrapping up her arm and she stood up walking to the corner to his discarded jacket and shirt. She picked up his shirt bringing it back to him placing it into his hands, he quickly stood up pulling it on and wiping away the tears. She patiently waited for him to dress himself and slowly wrapped an arm around him guiding him to the bed.   
  
"I'll stay with you until you sleep." She told him as she pulled the blanket over him slightly tucking him in.   
  
"You don't ne..." Keith began making her bring up her hand wiggling her finger.   
  
"Uh-uh. I'm staying with you until you sleep." Isabella reinforced making Keith slowly nod as he gave up.   
  
She slowly began running her fingers through his hair and lightly humming and Keith felt the familiar feeling of his cold dragging him into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

After a week and a half Keith had finally gotten over his cold and he had become closer with Isabella, even to the point that she band her own children from her house until they were apologized to him. After the week and a half though Keith and Isabella decided that Lance had gone missing and due to him not contacting them it caused them both to be very stressed out.  
  
"Hey, Isabella how did you find Lance when he came back?" Keith absentmindedly asked, currently laying in her lap watching her.   
  
She frowned letting her hand fall still in his hair as she looked down at him.   
  
"I'm unsure. He just showed up on our doorstep one evening." Isabella watched as Keith pushed himself up pulling on his shoes and his jacket.   
  
Keith rushed out of the lounge and Isabella sat still waiting for an explanation but it seemed she wasn't going to get one.   
  
"Are you coming?" Keith asked as stuck his head back through the doorframe.   
  
Isabella chuckled but slowly got up grabbing her own shoes and a coat following Keith out the front door. Isabella hooked her arm with Keith's making him walk at her pace but she could feel him fidgeting in her grasp.   
  
"So where are we going." Isabella calmly spoke up lightly eyeing Keith beside her.   
  
"Well, you said Lance showed up on your doorstep meaning he walked here and I haven't heard anything about there being a spaceship nearby so Lance must have left it in the forest." Keith replied trying to speed up and Isabella nodded in agreement.   
  
"So you're going to try to contact him." Isabella said while tugging Keith making him slow down again.   
  
"Yes, and if I can't contact him I'll try contact Allura." Keith sighed out feeling happy with himself as he wasn't as useless as he originally thought.   
  
"So I still don't know what you are." Isabella spoke up and Keith looked at her.   
  
During the week she caught him up on everything she knew so he was a little hesitant to tell her that he belonged to the race that was trying to kill everyone.   
  
He looked at Isabella though and saw her reassuring smile and non-judgmental eyes so he sighed out. "I'm part Galra."   
  
He tensed up slightly waiting to be yelled at or even be hit but instead, Isabella just smiled at him.   
  
"So, do you have ears?" He leyes himself laugh at the comment remembering the exact same question from Lance.   
  
"I don't know. I haven't fully transformed and I was unaware that my eyes glow so." He let the so drag on causing her to huff out and Keith to shake his head.   
  
They entered the semi-dark forest, Isabella instantly separating herself from Keith and he watched her curiously.   
  
"It will be easier to find the ship if we separate." Isabella then turned away from him wandering through the trees.   
  
Keith stood still unsure of which direction to go so he thought back to the night he arrived. Lance easily ran into the clearing with Keith in tow so he guessed he would start there.

He stepped into the clearing looking up through the gap in the foliage inspecting it. He noticed that the gap was that way due to the branches being snapped. When he landed red he made sure that he didn't ruin the forest and the damage looked old, and he prayed that his hunch was right.   
  
"Keith." Isabella's voice rang through the trees and he began sprinting in the direction of her voice.   
  
Keith saw her shorter figure pulling off thick roots and dusting leaves off the white pod. He ran to the pod lightly colliding with it and began helping pull off the plants. The pod hissed open and Keith heard Isabella gasp causing him to chuckle. He pulled himself into the pod flipping switches impatiently watching the screen turn on.

"You need to calm down." Keith felt his heart race as he realized that Isabella was in the pod with him and that she was right.

"Uhhh yeah." Keith looked back to the screen taking deep breathes trying to relax.

Allura doesn't usually take this long to answer and honestly all his theories were probably worse than what actually happened.

"Keith." The video finally connected and Allura was standing in the infirmary.

"Why are you in the infirmary?" Keith quickly snapped as he began leaning forward in the seat.

"It's good to see you too. Also who's this?" Allura changed the topic and Keith felt his leg beginning to bounce.

"This is Isabella, Lance's mum." Keith responded looking over at her.

"Hello Isabella my name is Allura." Before Isabella could reply someone called out her name and Hunk tripped into frame.

"Hi Isabella." Hunk exclaimed while began wildly waving.

"Hello Hunk its good to see you. Do you know where Lance is?" Isabella asked with a large smile and Keith felt his leg still due to the new topic.

Hunk looked to Allura and gave her a shallow nod before fiddling with his fingers.

"He saved my life, I didn't even see the blast coming..." Allura trailed off and began rubbing her face.

"He's currently in a healing pod Coran and I are doing everything we can to save him." She deeply sniffed and looked to Hunk who had sunk down into a chair.

Keith momentarily remained still and quiet trying to sort out his thoughts and create some sort of plan.

"Can you come to earth?" He spoke up looking back to Allura who was shaking her head.

"The castle is to damaged, we were barely able to set up the pod. The lions are also out of commission due to their quintessence being drained. We're stuck." Keith felt his stomach sink and his heart beginning to race.

He grabbed onto any surface pulling himself out of the pod as fast as possible as his breaths became shorter. Keith felt the long grass brush his hands as he collapsed onto the nearest tree letting his galran nails dig deep into the bark. He felt Isabella's arm glide across his back and over his hip as her other hand gently began massaging his scalp. He let out a choked sob as Isabella slowly turned him around and pulled him into a hug.

"What if he doesn't make it." Keith hiccuped into her shoulder as Isabella softly shushed him.

"We have to have faith, I raised him to be courageous and you taught him to stay strong. He'll make it." She breathed out pulling away from him and cupping his face.

Keith felt his heart slow and watched as his skin slowly faded back to his pale tone. He looked into Isabella's eyes seeing her strength so he let hope bloom in his chest.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Hunk had taken primary duty of watching over Lance as he fought within the pod. He and Pidge had taught Allura and Coran over the past five years how to decently repair the ship. He also was not in the mood to mess with the Altean system as that was more up Pidge's ally.

"How's he doing?" Allura snapped him out of his thoughts as he spun in the swivel chair to face her.

"The same." He sighed out looking at her sweaty face and the many oil smudges.

She disappointedly hummed as she leaned l back onto one of the many metal tables.

"How's repairing the castle going?" He spoke up trying to change to topic along with hoping for some good news.

"Well we've managed to temporarily repair the crystal so the castle will be more powered which will hopefully help Lance." She quietly responded as she looked to Lance's pod and Hunk could see her eyes glaze over.

"Allura?" He breathed out as he stood up, walking over to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

She dazedly looked to him allowing him to see the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Why did he have to save me? It's easier for me to heal in a pod than him." She sobbed out as she looked to the floor and Hunk wrapped his arms around her.

"He cares for you, he cares for all of us. Its just what he does." He softly spoke feeling her turn into his chest to hug him.

"Well he's absolutely stupid then. Who on Altea goes around sacrificing themselves this way?" She grumbled into his chest causing him to chuckle and tighten the hug.

"Lance does..." Hunk trailed off biting his tongue unsure to whether or not he should finish the sentence but he chose to anyway. "And Shiro did."

He felt Allura nod against his chest along with hearing her sniffle before she suddenly pulled back. She dryly chuckled wiping away the tears, dragging the smudges further across her face.

"You should go to bed. You have been awake since he went in." She told him as she nodded her head in Lance's direction.

"I can't, you guys are all busy and someone needs to be here in case something happens." He spoke up before taking a long yawn causing her to shake her head.

"Well you are going to be utterly useless if you pass out due to exhaustion, plus Pidge and Coran have kicked me out of their repair team." She laughed as she walked behind him placing her hands on his back pushing him to the door and he chuckled at the lack of effort.

"Fine but please wake me up if something happens." He spun around to her grabbing onto her shoulders.

She gave him a warm smile before nodding and lifted her hand to her heart. "I promise."

He let her go and walked through the doors hearing her walk back into the room and he allowed himself one glance. She was now sitting on the floor in front of the pod with her knees brought up to her chest and he sighed out as the doors shut.

Hunk rolled around in his sheets and huffed out annoyed. His entire body was so stiff and sore and all he wanted was sleep but it never came. He hadn't felt this way in years as he was only unable to sleep if someone he cared about was hurt. When this happened he would wander over to Lance's room to ramble and Lance would nod as he ran his fingers through his hair until he calmed down.

Hunk sat up and turned on his lights giving up on the sleeping idea. There was suddenly a loud thud from the room next door causing him to throw off his sheets and run to the door swinging himself into the hallway to the room beside him. The door opened for him and he watched as Pidge pushed herself off her bedroom floor giving him a tight smile.

"Hey Hunk." She mumbled as she quickly collapsed onto the bed and groaned.

Hunk just sighed beginning to shake his head as he dropped down onto the bed beside her.

"You all right?" He gently asked as he looked down at her.

Pidge painfully hummed in response opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Fixing the castle is harder than I thought." She grunted out as she sat up on her forearms kicking off her shoes.

"Well you need to take a break, it could help you think clearer." He leaned back beside her and she groaned.

"I can't have a break though." She wined out and Hunk sucked in a deep breath.

"Nope, you need a break Pidge." He objected causing her sit up fully.

"But if I'm relaxing we could lose Lance, I need to fix the castle." She argued making Hunk sadly sigh.

"If you don't relax or at least sleep for a few hours you'll end up in a healing pod with him and won't be able to help for a couple days." He looked over her and she reluctantly nodded.

She huffed out crossing her arms as she looked away from Hunk. "Fine." She whispered and Hunk let out a satisfied sigh.

She fell back into the sheets closing her eyes and Hunk allowed himself to relax for a bit to make sure she slept before heading back to his room.

Hunk suddenly sat up and Pidge loudly gasped as the alarm blared throughout the ship.

"Everyone to the infirmary now." Allura's voice echoed through the hallways and Pidge and Hunk looked to one another before running out the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Isabella noticed the sudden change in Keith, he had become more quiet which meant he was pretty much silent and he barely ever moved from the couch or Lance's room. He was currently laying on her legs looking numb and she angrily sighed. Of course he was allowed to be sad and quiet but he was doing nothing to try find a way back to Lance or at least keep contact with his friends and Isabella was now fed up. She suddenly stood up causing Keith to groan at the sudden action sitting himself up.

"You need to stop." She snapped as she stared at him and he blinked confused.

"What?" He softly spoke and Isabella almost broke but she knew that yelling at him was for the best.

"You need to stop being so broken, yes Lance is hurt and he might not make it but you have a team to get back to. So until they come you have to stop pitying yourself." She spoke sternly to him the way she talked to her other children and she watched as he sunk down into the couch.

"I don't know what I can do." He looked up at her with sad eyes and she desperately wanted to hug him.

"Well I'm happy you enjoy my cooking but since being here your body is not in the best shape due to a cold and my cookies." She saw him heavily frown and silently chuckled.

"Hey that's mean." He protested, pouting as he crossed his arms.

She opened her mouth to talk back but he stood up and turned to look out into the hallway. She walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder watching his face carefully.

"Keith?" She quietly spoke trying to get close but he suddenly vaulted over the couch into the hallway.

She stood shocked at the sudden speed and necessary strength to do that and told herself to apologise to him later about her comment. She focused again as the front door slammed open and she hurried after him. She walked out onto the porch seeing him stuck in place and walked over to him grabbing onto his arm.

"Lance." Keith gasped making her look out into the fields watching as a large red lion landed.

She felt her jaw drop as Keith laughed beside her watching as the lion leaned down opening its mouth. Keith ran from her grasp as Lance ran down the ramp of the lion into the field. Isabella didn't realise how strong her son was until Keith collided with him and he effortlessly lifted him into a hug spinning him around. Isabella blinked once again closing her mouth smiling at the sight of her boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance

"You dumbass." Keith whispered into his ear and Lance chuckled.

"It's good to see you too." Lance replied finally placing Keith back on the ground seeing him teary eyed.

"How long have I been gone?" Lance breathed out looking down at Keith, still holding him tightly.

Keith looked to the ground and Lance felt his heart ache. Keith looked back up with a fire in his eyes as he slapped the back of Lance's head.

"Two weeks. We both thought you were dead." Keith suddenly separated and crossed his arms lightly glaring.

"I didn't mean to get hurt." Lance whined as he rub the back of his watching as Keith shook his head.

"You also took my lion." Keith snapped.

"Technically red is our lion." Lance emphasised the our making Keith open and shut his mouth for a moment.

"You still can't just disappear asshole." Keith looked away from Lance with a pout causing him to chuckle.

"Look I'm sorry all right, I should have left some sort of note or warning." Lance sadly smiled at Keith who just shook his head before pulling him into another hug.

"You're lucky Isabella's here or I would kick your ass." Keith whispered as he tightly and desperately hugged him.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll do it for you." Lance shivered slightly making pulling away from Keith who let out laugh making him smile as he drapped his arm over Keith's shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Ma." Lance separated from Keith and stood on the steps in front of Isabella readying himself for her judgment.

She simply squinted at him making Lance feel himself involuntary begin to fidget under her gaze. He was taken off guard as she wrapped her arms around him but quickly recovered as he sadly sighed and let his arms move around her.

"I'm happy you’re okay now." She whispered to him and he nodded as she pulled back from him lifting her hands to carress his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He spoke as he walked up the rest of the stairs now looking down to her.

"You're always going to worry me." She scoffed but gave him a smile pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at the kiss before  nodding and looking over to Keith who was gently smiling at the two of them.

"You love him." Isabella whispered to him in their native language and he felt his face heat up.

"Ma." He yelped out and she shook her head fondly taking his hand in hers.

"He loves you too." She spoke again and Lance looked to Keith who was looking at the two of them confused.

He smiled feeling his heart flutter as Isabella gently patted his back before walking inside. Keith turned to follow Isabella but Lance caught his wrist making him turn back.

"Can we talk?" Lance looked to the ground as he felt his face burn.

"Of course." Keith chuckled as he led them to the swing beach to sit down.

"Sooo uhhh...this is harder than I thought." Lance nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere besides Keith.

"Lance?" Keith spoke softly and Lance couldn't help but look at him.

"Okay I love you." Lance quickly yelled out before dropping his face into his hands.

"It's about damn time." Keith spoke up making Lance look up about to question him.

He was close to saying something but Keith's lips pressed against his own easily shut him up. Keith pulled back and Lance sat dumbfounded as he stared back at him. Lance quickly dove into Keith for a hug who chuckled as he held Lance.

"I love you so much." Lance whispered as he pulled back to look at Keith who was now burning up instead.

"I love you too." Keith choked out and Lance chuckled as he leaned back into the seat pulling Keith into a hug.

Isabella returned outside and sat beside Lance giving him his phone. He narrowed his eyes at the action but took it anyway as he pulled Keith close. He kissed her forehead and looked down to his phone which was lit up with two messages on the screen. He unlocked it and saw two photos from her, the first being Lance holding Keith in a hug while spinning and the second being his very recent kiss with Keith. He glared at his mother who just chuckled before lifting his arm around her leaning into him as they looked out at the sun setting behind the lion.

He happily sighed as finally began realising a painful lesson. His home was not a physical place but with the people that he held close to his heart and with those who held him close in theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, second fic finished!!! WOOO!! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed;)


End file.
